


The Rematch

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daisy Is The Only Marvel Superhero, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Phil's Massive Crush on Daisy, Sparring, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy demands a rematch of the fight with Phil - but out of the Framework this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is canon divergence insofar as I'm ignoring the suggestion from the coda of 4:14 that Daisy and Phil are LMDs. 
> 
> I know others have written/are writing this, but I wanted to do my take on it.

Coulson's just finishing up his first cup of coffee of the day, the morning after Daisy took down the Superior, and he's wondering how they can track down Radcliffe, and find May and Jeff, when Daisy strides into the kitchen wearing her workout gear.

"C'mon, Phil, you're up," she says in a decisive tone, and he finds himself on his feet before he's even aware of moving.

"Up for what?" he asks, setting his empty mug down in the sink, then turning to look at her. She's looking gorgeous, he thinks treacherously: all fierce and determined, in black leggings and the black sports bra she favours when she's working out.

"Rematch," she tells him. "Well, technically, not a rematch since yesterday's wasn't real."

He just about manages not to gape at her. "You want to fight me?" he asks.

She frowns. "Of course I want to fight you. You made a very large claim yesterday, pal. Claimed things would go differently if we fought for real. That's fighting talk, Phil. So it's time to get your body on the mats and prove it." She quirks an eyebrow at him. "Unless you think you can't take me."

"Well, that's definitely fighting talk," he says, smirking, and follows her out into the hall and along to the gym. "Let me just change into something more appropriate, and I'm all yours."

She grins hugely at him, and he flushes, realising how his words sound, but she spares him any innuendo, thankfully. She simply plants her hands on her hips, both eyebrows raised, and he grabs a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from his locker, then hurries to swap them for the jeans and polo shirt he put on this morning.

When he returns, within only a few minutes, Daisy's still waiting where he left her, although her foot's tapping – he's not sure if that's impatience, or – well, no, it wouldn't be nerves, he's pretty sure of that.

"C'mon then, mister, do you worst," she says, beckoning him forward.

"You're not even gonna let me warm up a little first?" he asks. "After all, I'm an old man, and – "

She snorts. "Yeah, you don't get to play the 'old man' card today, Phil. Warm up by all means, but less chat, more action."

He swallows hard, embarrassed to realise that her bossy tone and stern demeanour are having the usual sort of effect on him: he's always had a thing for in-charge women, and although there's nothing very sexual about this, he's definitely growing aroused. He just hopes he's not about to embarrass himself – or horrify her.

He goes through a quick series of warm up exercises, and is relieved that Daisy does some too – he's not sure he's ready for her to watch him exercising.

"Ready?" she asks after about ten minutes.

He gives a quick nod. "Ready."

She gives him a sharp grin, then moves in fast and hard, and he barely has time to lift his arm to block the first of her blows. She moves even faster than she did when they were in the framework, and she does not pull her punches, or hold back, and Phil quickly finds himself breathing more heavily as he does his best to keep up.

They've barely been fighting for two minutes before he finds himself crashing to the mats, which knocks all the breath out of him for a moment. She stands over him, legs akimbo and hands on her hips, one eyebrow raised interrogatively, as if to say 'Do you concede yet', but pride keeps him from taking the easy route, so he gets back up, then moves in, deciding it's time to be offensive not merely defensive.

Daisy dances around him, hands and arms and feet and legs almost blurring with the speed at which she's moving as she kicks, punches, and blocks him, and he finds himself wanting to simply stand and watch because, corny as it no doubt sounds, she's poetry in motion. He's sparred with Natasha Romanov in the past, as well as with Melinda May, and he knows that both of them are on top form, but he thinks that Daisy easily matches them, could even outstrip them.

He manages to get a couple of blows in, but Daisy has him down on the mats a second time, then a third. Once she downs him for a fourth time, he gasps out, "I concede, Agent. I concede."

She laughs breathlessly, then drops down to crouch on the mat beside him. "You admit it, then?" she asks. "You can't take me?"

"I admit it," he agrees, and she laughs again, then sprawls bonelessly on the floor beside him.

"I am the champion," she declares, and turns her head to grin at him, her eyes bright with laughter.

"Yes, you are," he says, and leans in to kiss her cheek. She raises her eyebrow, then turns her head, rolling onto her side, before planting her mouth on his, and he finds himself pinned to the floor and being kissed ruthlessly. He instantly grows hard, and Daisy grinds herself shamelessly atop him.

"Daisy," he gasps. "Oh fuck." 

"We should move this elsewhere," she says in a low voice by his ear.

He groans an agreement, then sighs when she lifts her body off his, before standing up. She reaches down and helps him up to his feet, and he can't help hauling her in for another kiss.

"My bunk, or yours?" he asks, his hands wandering up and down her back.

"Mine," she says, then drags herself out of his grasp, only to clasp his hand and lead him out of the gym.

"Hang on, clothes," he says, so she lets go of his hand long enough for him to dart back to collect his jeans and polo shirt, and he takes a moment to grab another small but vital item.

"I should shower," he says as he rejoins her and she hurries them down the hall towards the bunks.

"After," she says in that decisive tone. "After all, we're only gonna get sweatier."

He feels his face and neck flush with heat, and she smirks at him, then hauls him, more or less, through the door and into her bunk. It's neat and tidy, and almost entirely impersonal, which saddens him a little, but he doesn't have time to think about that before she's tugging his t-shirt off, then her mouth is on his skin, kissing the path of his scar with a tenderness that brings tears to his eyes and a lump of emotion into his throat.

A moment later and he feels the slither of his sweatpants sliding down his legs, and then her fingers are wrapping around his very hard dick, and he gasps in shock when she thumbs the head.

"On your back, Phil, and get ready to be ridden hard," she tells him, and he moans at the mental image as much as the way her fingers are stroking along his shaft.

"D-Daisy," he mutters, and lets her guide him to sit down, then lie back on the bed. He watches as she strips out of her own clothes, seemingly unselfconscious, although he notes the slight hesitation before she bares her stomach, and he remembers that she'll have a scar from Quinn shooting her.

He reaches for her, and she gives him a smile, then leans her left knee on the bed, before straddling his thighs and sitting down over them.

"Condoms," he says.

She frowns. "I don't have any."

Coulson blushes a little as he admits, "I grabbed some when I went back for my clothes."

"What a good boy," she says, then smirks at him, clearly amused, when his blush deepens. She rescues the packet when he tells her he shoved it into his jeans pocket, then settles herself back over him. He watches eagerly as she rolls the condom down his dick, then lifts herself up and he slips a finger into her, and finding her slick and ready, he guides his cock into her.

"Fuck, Daisy," he groans as her heat engulfs him. 

She plants her hands on either side of his head on the pillow, then leans down and begins to kiss him, open-mouthed and dirty, and he kisses back, then clasps her wrists. She shifts her hands to lace her fingers with his, then she slides herself forward until he almost slips out of her, but a quick clench of her inner muscles holds him in place, then she rocks back, taking him in deeper. She moves slowly at first, almost torturously slow, then she picks up her pace and essentially fucks herself on his dick. It may be the sexiest thing anyone's ever done, and he can feel his orgasm building fast as she keeps his hands pinned to the pillow and his body tight between her knees.

"Daisy. Daisy. Daisy. I'm gonna – oh god!" He comes hard, and his vision seems to whiteout for a moment as his orgasm explodes through him. He blinks rapidly to clear his vision and sees her smirking down at him, and then she's coming too, and her orgasm seems to prolong his as she clenches around his cock.

"Fuck," he moans as she lets go of his hands, then lowers her body until she's lying prone on top of him, his cock still buried inside her.

She begins kissing him, little feather-light presses of her lips along his jaw, across his cheeks, and brow, then down his nose before her mouth meets his again. He wraps his arms around her, one hand tangling in the hair at the back of her head, while his other arm rests across her lower back.

"That was so – " he says, then pauses, trying to find the word to describe how incredibly good it felt.

"Yeah, Phil," she agrees, grinning at him. "It was very so."

He chuckles softly, then kisses her languidly, and she moans into his mouth as his tongue tangles with hers.

"You're gonna have to spar with me regularly now, Phil," she says with a smirk.

"Out there?" he asks, "or in here."

"Oh both," she says immediately. She lifts her body from his, then flops over onto her back, and he disposes of the condom, then lies on his side next to her, leaning in to kiss her as he begins to explore her body with careful caresses. 

"What made you kiss me?" he asks curiously.

"You kissed me first."

"Yes, a kiss to celebrate your victory – a quick peck on the cheek," he explains.

"You wanted more though," she says, and it's said in such a definitive manner that he raises his eyebrows. 

"How did you know that?"

"I can read vibrations, remember? And when someone's feeling a strong emotion, I can pick up on it. Plus, Phil, you were at least half-hard the entire time we were sparring. Bit of a giveaway, that. Especially with your big cock."

As if to demonstrate she curls her hand around his hard-again cock, then she nips at his bottom lip, and he groans her name.

"You'd better cover up," she tells him, squeezing gently, then nodding at the packet on the nightstand.

He swallows hard, then rolls away from her to grab the condoms and put another one on. When he rolls back to face her, she's lying on her stomach, her arms stretched out so that she can hold onto the bars on her headboard.

"You want me to fuck you like this?" he asks, and she nods, then lifts her hips, so he kneels over her, and slides into her slick heat with a quiet moan – she seems tighter at this angle.

"Feels so good, Phil," she murmurs as he bottoms out. "Hold my hips and fuck me slow and deep."

"Daisy," he groans, then clasps her hips and begins to thrust, moving slowly and pushing in deep. She murmurs encouragement, lifting her ass to meet his gentle thrusts, and he leans down, bringing his mouth near her ear so he can tell her how sexy she is, and how much he loves her, and all the things he admires about her.

She comes hard, her muscles tight around his throbbing cock, and then he's coming too, and he thinks this orgasm may be even more intense than the first one she gave him.

He slips out of her, then rolls onto his back, and she's the one to ditch the condom before she curls against his side.

"We should shower and get dressed," she says quietly. "We have work to do."

"Yeah," he sighs. "I want to go down on you, though."

She smirks. "That's okay – I totally want to suck you off. But not now."

He nods, then they climb off the bed and Daisy leans in to give him a final kiss. 

"Meet you in the kitchen in 30 for breakfast and brainstorming?"

He smiles. "It's a date," he says, and she smirks.

He pulls on his sweaty workout clothes, then heads to his bunk to grab his toiletries. As he goes to retrieve them, he can't help feeling glad that Daisy challenged him to a rematch, even if he never imagined that fighting with her would lead to fucking her. As he slips into the showers, he feel fairly sure that he's the luckiest man alive right now.


End file.
